


Ungesagt

by 4thesubtext



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Schwanensee, First Kiss, M/M, Thiels POV, goes into hiding to live under a rock now
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesubtext/pseuds/4thesubtext
Summary: Thiel fluchte innerlich. Liebesgeschichten waren eben etwas für Spinner.





	Ungesagt

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: Alle Rechte an Thiel und Boerne gehören dem WDR. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen. 
> 
> A/N: Okay, es ist ewig her seit ich meine letzte fanfiction geschrieben habe. Wirklich ewig. Und ich habe viel zu viel hin und her geschoben und umgeschrieben und wahrscheinlich verbringt die story etwas zu viel Zeit in Thiels Kopf, da es so wie immer bei mir ist, wenn ich neu in ein fandom stolpere, beim Schreiben wird auch ein wenig der eigene headcanon aufgebaut. Die story wollte aber einfach so sein wie sie ist und Boernes Monolog in Schwanensee hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen. So oder so, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch :) 
> 
> Warning: Meine Kommasetzung.

_**Ungesagt** ___

__  
__  


__

__Thiel strampelte. Er trat in die Pedalen des Bootes so schnell er konnte. Boerne und er, sie mussten Isa und Kullmann rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie mussten einfach, aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Er sah in der Ferne wie Isa bereits versuchte Kullmann über den Rand des Schwanentretboots zu schubsen._ _

__Thiel stieß ein weiteres verzweifeltes „Isaaaa!“ hervor, versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der Täterin auf sich zu lenken. Aber Isa hörte nicht, wollte nicht hören. Und für das geplant tragische Ende ihrer Geschichte mit Kullmann musste sie sich ausgerechnet auch noch die Mitte des Aasees aussuchen. In 'nem Tretboot. Im November. Was 'ne Scheiße._ _

__Thiel fluchte innerlich. Liebesgeschichten waren eben etwas für Spinner._ _

__Sein entsetzter Blick war auf das Schwanentretboot gerichtet als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm und alles um ihm herum bedrohlich zu schwanken begann. Thiel umfasste schnell den Rand des Bootes und sah zur Seite. Neben ihm versuchte Boerne auf die Erhöhung in der Mitte des Tretboots zu klettern._ _

__„Hey, was wird das denn jetzt?“ fuhr Thiel ihn an. Boerne konnte doch nicht aufhören zu treten. Sie durften doch keine Zeit verlieren. Sie waren immer noch viel zu weit weg von Isa und Kullmann._ _

__Thiel wollte sich schon rüber lehnen, um Boerne zurück auf seinen Platz zu zerren als er plötzlich Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, spürte wie der andere die Balance verlor. Er griff instinktiv nach Boernes Unterarm, um ihm den nötigen Halt zu geben, damit er nicht über Bord ging._ _

__„Isaaa?!“ rief Boerne während er immer noch einen festen Stand im Boot suchte. „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat sich ein schöner Schwan in ihr Tretboot verliebt!"_ _

__„Is' jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“ Thiel schnaubte verächtlich. Nicht der auch noch. 'Was für Spinner eben._ _

__Sein Blick flog vorwurfsvoll zwischen Boerne und dem Schwanentretboot hin und her. Doch Boerne ließ sich nicht beirren._ _

__„Isa!“ rief Boerne erneut. „Isa, kennen Sie die Geschichte?! Vom Schwan der einem einfachen Tretboot folgte. Tag und Nacht. Aus Liebe, schrieben damals die Zeitungen. Der Schwan wurde zum Symbol der Liebe selbst, die alle Grenzen überwindet. Auch die Grenzen der Natur.“_ _

__Thiel brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu verstehen was Boerne vorhatte. Boerne versuchte Kullmann und ihnen Zeit zu kaufen, indem er ihrer Täterin eine Geschichte erzählte. Eine bescheuerte Liebesgeschichte. Und Isa hörte ihm zu. Isa, die sich so sehr in einer Seifenoper und ihrem Liebeskummer verloren hatte, dass sie gerade versuchte Kullmann umzubringen, so wie es ihre Seifenoper-Heldin mit dem Geliebten getan hatte._ _

__Aber jetzt hörte Isa zu. Boernes Plan funktionierte. Thiel sah wie sie langsam zu dem Schwanentretboot aufschlossen._ _

_Brillanter Blödmann._ Thiel war überrascht von der Wärme, die in dem Gedanken mitschwang als er einen kurzen Blick zu Boerne riskierte. Aufrecht und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, die drohende Tragödie vor ihnen abzuwenden, stand der Professor neben ihm auf dem Tretboot. Jetzt musste er nur noch schön weiter quatschen und sie würden es schaffen Kullmann zu retten. 

__Thiel überlegte bereits wie sie den armen Kerl sicher in ihr Tretboot bekommen könnten als Boerne die Geschichte fortsetzte: “Aber eines schönen Tages, da verschwand der Schwan und er verließ seine Liebste, das Tretboot. Warum?“ Boerne hielt kurz inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur eine Erklärung.“_ _

__Thiel registrierte wie seine Tretbewegungen langsamer wurden während er Boerne zuhörte. Da war auf einmal so ein seltsamer Ton in Boernes Stimme. Irgendwie... wehmütig. Der passte so gar nicht zum Herrn Professor. Als wenn ihm dieser bescheuerte Quatsch, den er da von sich gab, tatsächlich nahe ging. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und strampelte weiter. Jetzt fing er selbst schon an zu spinnen. Boerne würde schon noch die Kurve kriegen. Solche Geschichten sollten einen ja schließlich mit falschen Versprechungen auf ein glückliches Ende vertrösten und nicht gleich in die nächste Depression stürzen._ _

__Thiel wollte deshalb den Gedanken schon wegwischen als der andere weitersprach: „Er erkannte, dass…dass seine Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruhte. Eine Liebe die nicht erwidert wird, die kann sich auch nie vollenden."_ _

__Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Boernes Worten traf Thiel unvorbereitet. Der Schmerz ebenso, zielgenau wie ein Stich. Schonungslos. Mitten in die Brust. Boerne hätte das nicht besser hinbekommen können, wenn er den alten Degen aus seinem Keller genommen hätte, dachte Thiel und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stelle._ _

__Was war das denn bitte für ein scheiß Ende? Das würde Isa doch nie und nimmer von ihrem Plan abbringen. Thiel schaute zwischen Boerne und ihrer Täterin hin und her, doch Isa schien der Herr Professor mit seinem deprimierenden Gefasel irgendwie überzeugt zu haben. Sie nickte ihm bereits zu, dass sie bereit war Kullmann gehen zu lassen._ _

__Und Thiel wusste plötzlich warum. Da war etwas zwischen den Zeilen von Boernes Geschichte gewesen. Etwas das Boerne gesagt, und doch wieder nicht gesagt hatte. Etwas das Isa verstanden hatte und das Thiel kapieren musste, so scheiß weh wie sein Herz gerade tat._ _

__Doch bevor Thiel eine Chance hatte, dem Gedanken zu folgen, ihn einzufangen und zu begreifen, wurde er von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt._ _

__Plötzlich war da wieder Boernes Hand, die verzweifelt seine Schulter ergriff und Thiel sah wie Kullmann über den Rand des Tretboots fiel und in der dunklen Tiefe des Aasees verschwand. Danach geschah alles rasend schnell. Irgendwo schrie Isa und Boerne zog neben ihm den Mantel aus und Thiel kämpfte mit seiner Jacke. Aber eine Sekunde bevor er gemeinsam mit Boerne aus dem Boot sprang und das eiskalte Novemberwasser ihm den Atem raubte, nahm Thiel sich eins fest vor: er würde herausfinden was es mit Boerne und diesem Schwanenfirlefanz auf sich hatte._ _

____

_************* _

Thiel sicherte die Datei mit dem Abschlussbericht und ließ kurz den Mauszeiger auf das Drucker-Icon gleiten. Einen Moment später surrte neben ihm der billige Laserjetdrucker, den sich die Verwaltung leistet und er nahm die Seiten heraus. Er heftet sie zu den anderen Dokumenten vor ihm und ließ die Akte mit einem herzhaften Gähnen im Rollcontainer unter seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden. Der Fall Mona Lux war endgültig abgeschlossen.

Zumindest aus kriminalistischer Sicht, ermahnte Thiel sich innerlich.

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch auf, lehnte sich nach vorn und rieb sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. 

Er hatte den Moment auf dem Tretboot nicht vergessen. Natürlich nicht. Stattdessen hatte er die letzten Nächte wach gelegen und versucht zwischen all dem Gerede von Schwänen und Tretbooten die Puzzelteile zu finden, die wichtig waren und zu verstehen, warum sein bescheuertes Herz so weh tat, jedes Mal wenn er über Boernes Worte nachdachte.

Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er es schon geahnt hatte, dass sich etwas zwischen Boerne und ihm verändert hatte, dass da etwas war. Etwas Unausgesprochenes. 

Irgendwann hatte er einfach angefangen die Hinweise zu sehen. Die Blicke. Das Lächeln. Wie hätte er auch diesen vermaledeiten Ring übersehen können, den Boerne immer noch am Finger trug obwohl das Theater für Gustav längst vorüber war? Das eine Ding, das sich nicht mit Boernes idiotischem Versuch, sich das Erbe seines Onkels zu sichern, erklären ließ. Boerne hatte ihm den Ring quasi direkt unter die Nase gehalten. 

Und er… er hatte nicht nach dem Motiv gefragt, hatte Boerne nicht damit konfrontiert. Er war ein lausiger Ermittler, dachte Thiel. Er hatte den Fall einfach zur Seite gelegt, die Indizien ignoriert. Und sein eigenes Herz, das schneller schlug, wenn Boerne ihn anlächelte. 

Dabei hatte er es während diesen Tagen mit Gustav ganz deutlich gespürt, dieses Etwas. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Irgendwie echt. Einfach richtig. Und dann war die Scharade vorbei gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte mehr darüber gesprochen.

Es war deshalb ganz einfach gewesen, diesem Etwas keinen Namen zu geben. Er hatte einfach weggesehen, einfach weiter gemacht. Ein Name hätte ihn zum Handeln veranlasst, aber das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte einfach Angst gehabt, eine scheiß Angst, dass er sich irrte, dass er Boerne durch einen falschen Schritt verlieren könnte: als Freund. Als Vertrauensperson. Und sein Zuhause gleich mit. 

Er hatte sich seine Welt bereits einmal wieder neu aufgebaut, nach der Scheidung, hatte ohne Lukas und Susanne in seinem Leben neu angefangen. Aber manchmal hatte er damals gedacht, er würde daran zugrunde gehen und wäre es auch fast. Das er in dieser Zeit nur seinen Führerschein und nicht vielmehr verloren hatte, war reiner Zufall gewesen.

Irgendwann hatte er aber dann wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen gehabt, in Münster sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden. Das hatte zu großen Teilen an Boerne gelegen, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Boerne hatte sich einfach in sein Leben hineingedrängt und dort einen festen Platz erobert hatte. Einfach so. Er hatte nie nach dem „Warum“ gefragt. Er hatte es einfach zugelassen. Denn Boerne in seinem Leben, das war zusammen arbeiten und streiten, gemeinsame Kochabende und lange Fallgespräche, und das war das Vertrauen, dass der andere schon da sein würde, wenn es ganz schlimm kam. Das war vielleicht nicht alles, aber für Thiel war es genug.

Dachte er zumindest. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob er lieber lachen oder losheulen wollte, über die Ironie mit der das Schicksal ihm hier ein Schnippchen schlug. Denn das sorgsam austachierte Gleichgewicht seiner kleinen Welt drohte gerade völlig aus der Balance zu geraten, weil nach all der Zeit waren da jetzt Fragen nach dem Warum, die in seinem Kopf rumspukten.

Weil Boerne diese scheiß Geschichte erzählen musste.

Und er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, weil sein scheiß Herz so scheiß weh tat.

Weil was war, wenn Boerne eines Tages einfach verschwand aus seinem Leben, weil er nicht gefragt, nicht gehandelt hatte. Wenn er Boerne verlieren würde, weil er dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen ignoriert hatte. Weil Boerne dachte… _dass seine Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruhte._

Die Worte hallten wieder in seinem Kopf. Sie hatten dem Etwas längst einen Namen gegeben. 

_Liebe._ Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Schöne Scheiße.

Das einzig Gute war, dass der Herr Professor in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht geglaubt hatte sich zu irren. Noch nie. Niemals. Nicht Boerne. Es war deshalb idiotisch diesem hoffnungslosen Quatsch auf dem Tretboot irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung zuzumessen. Egal was Thiel selbst fühlte. Boerne würde schon nicht verschwinden. Die Gewissheit allein hätte ihn wieder ruhig schlafen lassen sollen. Tat es aber nicht. 

Thiel stöhnte frustriert auf und schwang dann mit der Lehne des Stuhls wieder zurück nach vorn und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor eins. Es war Freitag. Er könnte jetzt gehen und einige seiner ungezählten Überstunden abbummeln. 

Und endlich mit Boerne reden… Schon bei dem Gedanken zog sich in seinen Bauch ein nervöser Knoten zusammen. 

Der Abschluss des Falls, die Sache mit Kullmann und die anschließenden Zeugenaussagen, all das hatte sich dann doch noch mal mehrere Tage hingezogen. Bis heute. Und jetzt gab es keine Ausreden mehr. Jetzt war es Zeit. Er hatte es bestimmt bereits ein dutzend Mal im Kopf durchgespielt: Er wollte Boerne zu sich zum Essen einladen. So richtig einladen, keine von diesen Zufallssachen. Eine echte Einladung. Ein kleiner Schritt, ein Hinweis. Er wollte gemütlich mit Boerne zusammen sitzen, so wie sonst auch immer. Den Fall noch mal durchsprechen, so wie Boerne das mochte. Dabei würde er ihm auch wegen dieses Schwanengedöns auf den Zahn fühlen und sehen wohin ihn das führte und... ob seine Gefühle überhaupt erwidert wurden. Und das am besten ohne dass er sich zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen musste, ohne dass ein Rückzug nicht mehr möglich war.

Denn als er letzte Nacht allein im Dunkeln mal wach gelegen hatte, da waren die Zweifel wieder riesenhaft groß geworden, dass er sich das vielleicht doch alles nur einbildete: die Blicke, das Lächeln. Die Zweifel, dass jemand wie Boerne sich jemals in jemanden wie ihn verlieben könnte. Das war halt wie mit ’nem Schwan und ’nem Tretboot, dachte Thiel. Am Ende konnte Liebe halt doch nicht alle Grenzen überwinden. Deshalb hätte er alles einen für einen einzigen stichhaltigen Beweis gegeben, dass er nicht allein mit diesem Gefühl war. Aber egal wie lange er wach lag und darüber nachdachte, Boerne ließ sich nicht überführen. In all den Jahren hatte der Herr Professor sich keinen Ausrutscher auf dem glatten Parkett der Gefühle erlaubt. Selbst angetrunken und sentimental hatte Boerne die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen nie überschritten, mit ihr gespielt, an ihr entlang getänzelt, ja, dass hatten sie beide, aber Boerne hatte sich niemals verraten. 

Nur sein eigenes Herz, das war ein mieser Verräter. Thiel seufzte.

„Ich würd' dann ma' Schluss machen für heute,“ sagte er als er seinen Rechner herunterfuhr. Er sah kurz zu Nadeshda herüber, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Ich halt' hier noch die Stellung.“ Nadeshda blickte kurz von ihrem PC-Bildschirm auf und schaute zu ihm herüber. „Schönes Wochenende, Chef.“

„Joa, Ihnen auch.“ Thiel nickte und sah wie Nadeshda besorgt die Brauen zusammenzog.

„Und schlafen Sie mal ein bisschen.“ 

Thiel schnaubte leise und schloss die Bürotür hinter sich. 

Er wusste, dass Nadeshda Recht hatte. Er hatte sich selbst ein wenig erschrocken als er heute Morgen kurz in den Spiegel geschaut hatte und die dunklen Ringe um seine Augen gesehen hatte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er die Sache mit Boerne für sich klärte. Sein Plan war vielleicht nicht der ausgeklügelste, aber er hatte zumindest schon mal einen, dachte Thiel als er durch die Flure des Polizeipräsidiums nach draußen zu seinem Fahrrad ging und in Richtung des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts losfuhr. Der Rest würde sich schon finden. 

Hoffentlich. Der kalte Novemberwind, der ihm um die Nase wehte, erinnerte ihn daran wie wenig er von Boerne in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und war deshalb immer viel zu früh ins Büro aufgebrochen und war durch den Abschluss des Falls sowieso spät nach Hause gekommen. Und Boerne hatte sich entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht in irgendwelche Zeugenaussagen hineingedrängt, sondern sich im Hintergrund gehalten, so dass Thiel nur ab und zu einen Blick aus der Ferne mit ihm getauschte hatte. Einmal hatte er ihn durch sein Bürofenster gesehen und bevor er wusste was er genau tat, ihm einfach zugewunken und sich hinterher gefragt, ob er inzwischen völlig übergeschnappt war. Musste er wohl sein. Denn gestern, bei der Verabschiedung von Kullmann am Aasee, da hatte Thiel Boerne sogar Kaffee mitgebracht. Nur das Boerne da irgendwie stiller gewesen war als sonst. Er war noch nicht mal auf Thiels Scherz eingegangen, er solle sich beim Absetzen dieser Malediven-Reise von der Steuer nicht von Kullmann erwischen lassen. Und überhaupt, Kullmann und seiner Mutter seinen scheiß teuren Taucherurlaub zu schenken, dass war auch so gar nicht Boerne. 

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf als er vor der Fakultät der Uni Münster vom Fahrrad stieg und auf den Eingang zusteuerte. Er lief durch die kühlen Kellergänge des Universitätsgebäudes und atmete noch mal kurz durch bevor er an der Institutstür klopfte und den Sektionsraum betrat. Doch anstatt lautstarker Klassik oder einer wortreichen Begrüßung, schlug ihm Stille entgegen. Es war niemand da. Nicht Boerne, und auch nicht Frau Haller.

Thiel durchquerte den Raum und runzelte die Stirn. Die metallenen Untersuchungstische waren leer, die Arbeitstische ordentlich sortiert. Die Rechtsmedizin machte insgesamt einen verwaisten Eindruck. Boerne musste hier aber irgendwo rumwuseln. Er hätte sein Institut niemals unverschlossen verlassen.

„Hallooo, Herr Professoor?“ rief Thiel mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sich nicht wirklich einstellen wollte, als er um die Ecke in den Gang mit den Kühlfächern lugte. „Boerne? Sind Sie hier? Frau Haller?“ 

Die Stille hielt an und Thiel spürte den Hauch von Unbehagen, der begann ihn kalt im Nacken kitzelten als er auf Boernes Büro zusteuerte. Durch die Glasfenster konnte er bereits sehen, dass der Raum ebenfalls leer war.

Er ging dennoch hinein und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch das Büro wandern. Boernes Rechner war heruntergefahren, der Schreibtisch penibel aufgeräumt. 

Thiel schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Seemannsjacke. Der Herr Professor war wohl doch frühzeitig ins Wochenende gestartet. Gar nicht so seine Art. Dann würde er halt bei ihm klingeln. Allein schon wegen der offenen Tür zu seinem Institut. 

Thiel wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als sich sein Blick an dem Papierkorb neben Boernes Schreibtisch hängen blieb, in dem zwei einzelne Seiten lagen. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann gewann sein Ermittlerinstinkt die Oberhand. Er sah sich kurz um bevor er nach den Seiten griff. Seine Augen wanderten über das Papier, und für einen Moment krampfte sein Magen zusammen als hätte ihn ein Faustschlag getroffen.

Es waren Ausdrucke von Immobilienangeboten in Berlin: Villenetage mit Balkon im feinen Grunewald. Wenn es nach den Angaben in der Fußzeile ging, gehörten sie zu dem 27-seitigen Dokument eines Berliner Immobilienmaklers. Boerne musste sie offenbar bereits aussortiert haben.

Thiel schluckte. Boerne war auf Wohnungssuche. In Berlin. _Scheiße._

Er starrte auf die Blätter in seiner Hand und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht war alles nicht so schlimm wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Boerne könnte in ein Immobilienobjekt investieren wollen. Für ihn gab es schließlich keinen guten Grund wegzuziehen. Er gehörte in Münster gesellschaftlich zu den höheren Kreisen. Er war Leiter der Rechtsmedizin, hatte mit Frau Haller, die fähigste und geduldigste Kollegin der Welt, und sein Institut hatte irgendwelches Geld in großem Umfang in Aussicht. Wie hatte Boerne das neulich noch genannt? Drittmittel. Ja, die hatte Boerne für ein Forschungsprojekt erhalten, dass hatte er ihm erst letztens bei einem Glas Wein freudestrahlend erzählt. 

Es konnte für Boerne doch wirklich kein Motiv geben nach Berlin zu ziehen, es sei denn... 

„Oh, hallo Herr Thiel!“ Silke Hallers fröhliche Begrüßung ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Ich habe Sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören. Ich war hinten im Archiv bei den Asservaten.“ 

Ein schwaches Nicken und ein genuscheltes „Hallo“ waren die einzige Antwort zu der Thiel sich im Stande fühlte. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war einfach zu groß. Sein Blick klebte an dem Stück Papier in seiner Hand. 

„Wenn Sie den Professor suchen, also der ist schon weg.“

Thiel hörte die Worte nur dumpf, wie durch Watte. _Schon weg_. Allein der Gedanke tat schon weh. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde, aber in diesem Augenblick wollte er nichts mehr als Boerne einfach sehen, einfach sehen und mit ihm reden, endlich reden. Er musste nach Hause, Boerne finden.

Thiel sah auf und wollte bereits zu einer Verabschiedung ansetzen als Frau Haller ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm legte. „Herr Thiel, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen gerade etwas blass um die Nasenspitze aus. Wollen Sie sich setzen?“ 

„Nein, nein... alles okay.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo issn der Professor hin? Ich muss mit ihm noch was zum Fall besprechen.“

Frau Haller musterte ihn neugierig. Thiel konnte beobachten, wie sich eine steile Falte zwischen ihren Brauen formte und ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht zu den Blättern in seiner Hand und wieder zurück wanderte. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, den sinnlosen Impuls zu unterdrücken, die Seiten vor Frau Hallers wachen Augen zu verstecken. Er hätte einen St. Pauli-Auswärtssieg darauf verwettet, dass sie sowieso über Boernes Pläne im Bilde war und deshalb wusste, was ihn gerade aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. 

Als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, legte Frau Haller den Kopf leicht zur Seite und fragte: „Herr Thiel, warum sind Sie eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, der Fall Mona Lux sei abgeschlossen.“

„Der Fall... da doch ist noch was wichtiges offen.“ Es war die Wahrheit und doch wieder nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Thiel spürte wie seine Wangen verdächtig warm wurden und senkte schnell seinen Blick, in der Hoffnung, dass Frau Haller ihn nicht schon längst durchschaut hatte.

Einen Augenblick später wurde Thiel am Ellenbogen gepackt und Frau Haller schob ihn entschlossen in Richtung Tür. "Der Professor hat eine Einladung des Leiters der Universitätsmedizin an der Charité angenommen,“ sagte sie als sie vor Boerne Bürotür standen. „Er wird dort zum Abendessen erwartet und ist vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause zum Packen. Sie sollten sich beeilen, Herr Thiel“

„Danke.“ Thiel drückte kurz ihre Hand und verließ mit schnellen Schritten Boernes Büro. Es war gerade halb zwei. Er brauchte in der Regel eine Viertelstunde mit dem Rad von Boernes Fakultät nach Hause, weniger wenn er die Abkürzung durch die Fußgängerzone nahm. Er konnte es also noch schaffen, Boerne abzupassen. 

Noch bevor die Tür des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts hat hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war rannte Thiel bereits durch die langen Universitätsgänge. Auf dem Weg versuchte er vergeblich Boerne anzurufen, aber wie in einem dieser scheiß Filme, musste der ja dieses eine Mal nicht an sein Mobiltelefon gehen. Thiel lief fluchend zu seinem Fahrrad und raste wenige Augenblicke später die Münsteraner Straßen entlang. Beinahe wäre er auf dem Weg mit einer Gruppe Studenten zusammengeprallt, die plötzlich auf dem Bürgersteig auftauchte und es dauerte gefühlte endlose Minuten bis er endlich in die Straße zu ihrem Haus einbog. 

Boerne hob gerade zwei Reisetaschen in den Kofferraum seines nachtblauen Jaguars. Der Wagen stand wie sonst auch auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Haus und Thiel stoppte mit quietschenden Reifen auf Bürgersteig vor dem Hauseingang.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar.“ Boerne ließ die Kofferraumlade mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch zuschnappen und drehte sich zu Thiel. „Auch auf einem frühen Start ins Wochenende, wie ich sehe. Ich dachte St. Pauli würde erst nächste Woche wieder spielen.“

Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und stützte sich keuchend an seinem Fahrrad ab. Da war viel zu wenig Luft in seinen Lungen und sein Herz raste als wenn er eine Bergetappe bei der Tour de France hinter sich hätte. Er war eindeutig zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Aber mehr noch als jeder Atemzug schmerzte, dass der Gegensatz zwischen ihnen beiden in diesem Moment nicht hätte offensichtlicher sein können: Boerne, herausgeputzt in Mantel und Anzug und auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit der feinen Gesellschaft Berlins, und er, der hier japsend und schwitzend stand und um Worte rang. Er musste verrückt geworden sein, zu glauben, dass dieses Gefühl, das ihm gerade mit jedem Herzschlag bis zum Hals schlug, erwidert wurde. 

„Wenn ich das so höre, Herr Hauptkommissar, sollten Sie doch lieber an Ihrer eignen Kondition arbeiten als 22 Männern dabei zuzusehen wie sie einem Ball hinterherlaufen,“ sagte Boerne leicht tadelnd während er auf ihn zu schritt.

„Boerne,“ stieß Thiel warnend hervor. Er fühlte sich wie ein Boxer, den der nächste verbale Haken K.O. gehen lassen würde. Er war todmüde, sein bescheuertes Herz tat wieder weh und er wollte gerade nichts lieber als aus dieser Situation zu flüchten und seine eigene Dummheit in einem Bier ertränken. Thiel schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. 

Als er sie wieder öffnete stand Boerne vor ihm, den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Sie schauten sich für einen Moment an und jetzt erst erkannte Thiel, wie erschöpft und unglücklich Boerne aussah. Die Brille, die wie immer akkurat auf seiner Nase saß, konnte nicht verbergen, dass seine Augen gerötet waren. Darunter lagen dunkle Schatten und die feinen Linien in Boernes Gesicht waren tiefer gezeichnet als sonst. Als wenn er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte, dachte Thiel und ihm wurde die Brust seltsam schwer als er realisierte, dass er einen ähnlich Anblick heute früh im Spiegel gesehen hatte. 

Wieso war ihm das nicht schon gestern am See aufgefallen? 

_Kriegen Sie also doch noch ein weiches Herz auf Ihre alten Tage?_ Thiel erinnerte sich ungewollt an seinen Kommentar. Er war ein Idiot. Er hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, spätestens als Boerne seinen Malediven-Urlaub einfach so verschenkt hatte. Und plötzlich wusste Thiel auch warum und sein Magen drehte sich fast um. Boernes Geschichte war so überzeugend für Isa gewesen, und hatte sich Thiel so ins Herz gebohrt, weil etwas Echtes, etwas Ehrliches darin gewesen war. Etwas das Boerne fühlte aber vielleicht vorher noch nie ausgesprochen hatte und jetzt wollte er natürlich nicht mehr allein an einen der romantischsten Orte der Welt. Er wollte weg. Wirklich weg. Weil er glaubte... _dass seine Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruhte._

Thiel schluckte. Scheiße, scheiße. _Scheiße._

„Wortreich waren Sie ja noch nie, mein lieber Thiel. Aber heute scheinen Sie besonders einsilbigen Tag zu haben.“ Boerne musterte ihn amüsiert über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, doch dann schien ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen. „Da ich aber noch einen langen Weg vor mir habe, ist es jetzt Zeit für mich, mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden."

Thiel fuhr innerlich zusammen. Diese Zwischentöne. Alles was Boerne sagte, und doch nie wirklich sagte. Er fragte sich wie lange er das alles überhört hatte. Sein Kopf aber war jetzt völlig klar und er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

„Tja, das mit dem Verabschieden muss noch warten,“ sagte Thiel schnell. "Ich muss mit Ihnen noch etwas zum Fall besprechen.“ 

Boerne hatte noch nie die Möglichkeit ausgeschlagen, mit ihm über seine Ermittlungen zu reden, doch jetzt stand der andere vor ihm und runzelte die Stirn. 

„Herr Thiel, weiß denn auf Ihrem Polizeipräsidium wirklich die linke Hand nicht was die rechte tut. Frau Krusenstern hat Alberich doch bereits heute Morgen mitgeteilt, dass der Fall abgeschlossen ist.“ 

„Ja, isser eigentlich auch.“ Thiel hob leicht die Schultern.

„Dann steht meiner Abreise ja nichts mehr im Wege.“ Boerne wippte ungeduldig auf den Fußballen. "Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen, ich werde –."

„– aber da ist noch ein Punkt offen,“ unterbrach Thiel ihn und packte den anderen kurz am Oberarm als sich Boerne bereits zum gehen wandte. 

Er merkte sofort, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Die plötzliche Berührung durchfuhr ihn wie ein Schlag und er konnte spüren wie auch Boerne zusammenzuckte. Doch Boerne schüttelte seine Hand nicht ab, sondern beobachtete still wie Thiel sie langsam wieder zurückzog. 

„Ein wichtiger Punkt,“ sagte Thiel entschuldigend.

Boerne seufzte demonstrativ. „Herr Thiel, Sie müssen sich schon entscheiden. So schwer ist das doch nicht. Eine rein binäre Frage. 0 oder 1. Ja oder nein. Abgeschlossen oder nicht?"

„Können wir bitte kurz reingehen? Ich –“ Thiel stockte und rieb sich mit der linken Hand über den Nacken während er im Kopf nach den richtigen Worte fischte. „Ich würd' das jetzt ungern auf der Straße besprechen. Zeit für 'nen Kaffee haben Sie ja wohl noch?!“

Er hatte mehr mit einem undefinierten Punkt über Boernes Schulter gesprochen und als der andere einen Moment mit seiner Antwort zögerte, hatte Thiel das sinkende Gefühl im Bauch, dass er vielleicht doch zu spät gekommen war, dass Boerne vielleicht innerlich schon mit diesem Etwas zwischen ihnen abgeschlossen hatte. Aber er schaffte es nicht, Boerne jetzt anzusehen und die Bestätigung in dessen grünen Augen zu finden.

„Wenn die Pflicht ruft, dann will ich mal nicht so sein, Herr Hauptkommissar. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Wort „Bitte“ zu Ihrem regelmäßigen Vokabular gehören würde,“ sagte Boerne schlussendlich und Thiel atmete vorsichtig aus. 

Boerne ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn auf dem Bürgersteig stehen. Thiels Blick folgte ihm und er sah wie der andere den Rücken ein bisschen zu gerade durchdrückte als er auf den Hauseingang zuschritt. Thiel versuchte den schmerzhaften Stich zu ignorieren, den ihm die Szene versetzte. Er schob seine Hände in die Jackentaschen und Boerne folgte ins Haus. 

Als er die Wohnung des anderen betrat, war Boerne schon in der Küche mit seiner überteuerten Espressomaschine beschäftigt und rief ihm zu: „Gehen Sie sich doch schon 'rüber ins Esszimmer, Thiel. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen. Sie kennen den Weg ja.“

Thiel nickte und ging wortlos vom Flur in den anderen Raum. Er trat vor das Fenster zur Straße und schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde. Er hatte so viele Fragen nicht gestellt, so viele Chancen ungenutzt gelassen, herauszufinden was das eigentlich zwischen ihnen war. Aber das hier, das jetzt und hier, das war der Moment, den er nicht verpassen durfte. 

"So, dann berichten Sie mal, Thiel,“ hörte er kurze Zeit später Boerne hinter sich sagen. Thiel drehte sich um sah wie der andere mit zwei Bechern Kaffee auf den Esszimmertisch zusteuerte und sich an das Kopfende setzte und Thiels Tasse auf dem Platz neben ihm abstellte, so dass sie übereck saßen. "Was ist denn das für ein offener Punkt, der so wichtig ist, dass Sie meine Fahrt in ein wohlverdientes langes Wochenende verzögern?“

„…und Sie vom Lockruf der Charité fernhalten. Dabei dachte ich, Sie hätten genug Drittmittel in Aussicht.“ Thiel ließ den Kommentar in der Luft hängen während er auf den Tisch zu kam.

Boerne hob fragend eine Augenbraue als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Frau Haller hat es mir erzählt als ich vorhin im Institut war."

Es vergingen einige Momente in denen Boerne die Tasse in seinen Hände musterte. 

„Die Drittmittel kann ich mitnehmen.“ 

Die Worte klangen leise und unglücklich und Thiels Herz setzte für einen schmerzhaften Schlag aus als Boerne aufsah und er den waidwunden Blick in dessen grünen Augen auffing. 

Doch binnen Sekunden verschloss sich Boernes Blick wieder und wären da nicht die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen gewesen, hätte Thiel fast geglaubt, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

„Ihr Punkt, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte. "Der Grund warum Sie mir hier meine Zeit stehlen. Oder hat Ihr Kriminalistenkleinhirn den schon wieder vergessen?“

Thiel wusste nicht woher er die Selbstbeherrschung nahm, Boerne nicht direkt an sich zu ziehen, zu berühren, ihm zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, dass er genauso fühlte. Stattdessen drehte er die Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen. 

„Ich hab' noch mal über die Sache auf dem Aasee nachgedacht,“ sagte er vorsichtig. "Über die Geschichte mit dem Schwan und dem Tretboot.“

Boerne richtet sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf. „Ach Thiel, diese alberne Geschichte vergessen Sie mal ganz schnell wieder.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Eine nützliche kleine Parabel um unsere Täterin abzulenken. Wenn Sie überhaupt wissen was das ist, Sie mit Ihrem Zweiter-Bildungsweg-Literaturverständnis."

„Oh, ich glaube ich habe das alles schon ganz richtig verstanden.“ Thiel nippte an seinem Kaffee und schaute Boerne prüfenden über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an. "Aber mal so theoretisch: woher wusste Ihr Parabel-Schwan denn eigentlich, dass er sich geirrt hat? Ich mein', bevor er eine so weitreichende Entscheidung getroffen hat.“

Boernes Blick driftet zur Seite und wich ihm aus. Er wusste also, worüber sie hier wirklich redeten.

„Thiel, sowas merkt man doch,“ sagte er mit einem Ton des Bedauerns und ein kleines gebrochenes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. 

Thiel schnaubte leise. „Oder auch nicht,“ murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst. 

Sein Blick fiel auf Boernes linke Hand, die ganz nah neben seiner auf dem Tisch lag. Boernes Hand. Feingliedrig. Elegant. Präzise. Seine eigene dagegen war klein und kräftig. Schon fast plump. Da war er wieder dieser Gegensatz, der Thiel immer wieder hatte zweifeln lassen, dass jemand wie er überhaupt zu Boerne passen könnte. Doch jetzt waren da keine Zweifel mehr, sondern nur noch der laute Schlag seines Herzens in seinen Ohren.

„Thiel?"

Es waren nur wenige Zentimeter und ihre Hände würden sich berühren. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach Boerne aus.

„Du hast Dich nicht geirrt,“ sagte Thiel und ließ seine Fingerspitzen ganz sachte über Boernes Handrücken gleiten. 

Er hörte wie Boerne Luft einzog. Ein flackernder, ungläubiger Atemzug. „Sagen Sie – sag' das noch mal.“

Thiel löste seinen Blick von ihren Händen und sah Boerne fest in die Augen. „Du hast Dich nicht geirrt,“ wiederholte er und fügte dann mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, „Du hast Dich doch noch nie geirrt."

Thiel sah wie Boerne schluckte. Mehrfach. Und dann wurde sein Blick ganz wunderbar weich als das tiefe Grün seiner Augen zu schimmern begann. 

„Frank.“

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass im Klang seines Namen einmal alles mitschwingen könne: Hoffnung, Erleichterung, Fassungslosigkeit und unendlich viele Fragen.

Er nahm Boernes Hand und fühlte das leichte Zittern. Er drückte sie ganz fest. „Fahr' nicht. Ich li–“

Weiter kam Thiel nicht. Boerne hatte sich bereits zu ihm herüber gelehnt und küsste ihn, küsste die Worte von seinen Lippen, lies ihn wissen, dass er genauso fühlte. Und Thiel erwiderte, erfühlte alles.

_************* _

Er würde es ihm später noch richtig sagen. Thiel nahm es sich fest vor als er irgendwann innehielt und Boerne einfach ansah. Boerne, der neben ihm lag. Die schwarzen Haare verwuschelt, die Lippen rot und durchgeküsst. Boerne, der neben ihm lag und ihn einfach anlächelte und Thiel glaubte sein Herz würde zerspringen vor Glück.

Er würde es ihm sagen, denn manche Dinge musste man einfach aussprechen, beim Namen nennen. Thiel lächelte. Vielleicht waren Liebesgeschichten doch nicht nur etwas für Spinner.

_*********** Ende *********** _


End file.
